nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Duel in the Outskirts
The '''Duel in the Outskirts' was when General Grievous took an investigation to go find Fate Testarossa's boyfriend and talk to him. Howveer, the boyfirned was evil and helped the Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. He helped Sidious attack the Kaleesh General but Grievous was confused by the Sith. Ford tried to murder Grievous but the Kaleesh, kicking fearfully and almost strangled to death but he managed to kick the evil Ford to the wall. When the Sidious hologram went off, Grievous went to arrest Ford for his actions against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but he found that the Kaleesh in self-defense, killed Ford. Grievous knew Fate would be ANGRY and he felt bad that he killed Ford in self-defense. Grievous went to tell Fate the truth and he told her everything. Instead of realizing Grievous was sorry for self-defense, Fate attacked Grievous. Nanoha and Vita killed so many Battle Droids, Droid Tanks, and even destroy one of Grievous' capital warships but later, during the Rescue the Mid-Childans, they rebuilt the droids and the ''Recusant-''class light destroyer they destroyed for the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Nanoha and Vita never did that again to the Separatist Droid Army. The Duel Grievous confused Ford, a secret ally/bounty hunter of the evil Galactic Republic, was talking to Darth Sidious on hologram. He was going to kill Grievous for money but Grievous went to see Ford and ask him how he could talk to Fate . Grievous walked in Ford's House but Ford tried to kill him with Sidious watching on the hologram. Sidious gave Ford a red lightsaber during this time and he attacked heroic Grievous. Grievous, in self-defense blocked the attack. Ford told Sidious to kill Grievous and Sidious forced Grievous into the wall from the hologram. Thinking the Kaleesh was dead, Ford wanted his reward but Grievous got up and tried to destroy the Sidious hologram. Sidious ordered his new bounty hunter to kill Grievous and he followed. Grievous dodged the attack and then wounded Ford in the arm as warning. Grievous tried to figure out who Darth Sidious was, but evil Ford kicked Grievous in his neck knocking the heroic General to the ground. Grievous, kicking fearfully and almost strangled to death but he managed to kick the evil Ford to the wall. When the Sidious hologram went off, Grievous went to arrest Ford for his actions against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but he found that the Kaleesh in self-defense, killed Ford. Grievous knew Fate would be ANGRY and he felt bad that he killed Ford in self-defense. Grievous went to tell Fate the truth and he told her everything. Instead of realizing Grievous was sorry for self-defense, Fate attacked Grievous. Fate hurting Grievous General Grievous ran away and hid from the Fate but Fate attacked the General. Grievous blocked the attacks with his lightsabers and OOM command battle droid Super's Battle was furious to see their new allies attacking Grievous. He sent various Droid Fighters to bombard the attacker but Nanoha and Vita saw Fate dueling the General and aided her instead of the Battle Droids. Furious and outraged, Super's Battle had the garrison of droids on Mid-Childa unleash Armored Assault Tanks and Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droids from the Outpost and the droids attacked them. Nanoha and Vita killed so many B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, AATs, Octuptarras, and OOM commanders, Super's Battle finally sent GENERAL GRIEVOUS' ''Recusant-''class light destroyer, commanded by a T-series tactical droid and his [[Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship|personal Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship he was on]] to bombard them from the sky. Realizing the Confederacy was getting stronger, Nanoha used a Starlight Breaker on the General's ''Recusant and destroyed it. Super's Battle was even more furious, he ordered droidekas to be deployed from the Outpost and Nanoha and Vita couldn't fight against the destroyer droids. Super's Battle then saw fit to unleash the Defoliator Deployment Tank, a modified AAT and finish them off. A OOM command battle droid led the attack but was killed by Nanoha and the DDT fired. Waking up from the defoliator shell, Nanoha and Vita surrender to Super's Battle's terms. Grievous then left Fate and never talked to her again. Category:Battles